Mind Palace
by SherLockedMe
Summary: Set after The Reichenbach Fall and Sherlock's return to 221B Baker Street, Sherlock explores his mind palace.
1. Chapter 1

Glancing around the flat as he walks towards the kitchen table, John spots his flatmate stretched out on the couch in the same position he had already adopted before the doctor's trip to the supermarket. A small smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he realises that some things never change and it seems Sherlock's ability to lie motionless on the couch for hours at a time is just such a thing.

Hefting the bags up onto the table top and pausing only to switch the kettle on, John begins the task of putting all the shopping away. This proves no simple task as already in the short time since his return Sherlock has filled the fridge, counter tops and cupboards with random assortments of experiments, chemicals and body parts. Finding somewhere safe enough to store the food is somewhat challenging and it takes longer than anticipated so that the kettle has already boiled before John gets a chance to grab two mugs and set about making the tea.

Normally John would be fighting down annoyance and an overwhelming urge to shout at his flatmate about the squalor in the kitchen but all he can think of now is that he is just glad that Sherlock is home. It's almost comforting having the flat reduced to the chaotic mess that John had always associated with his flatmate and therefore with 221B itself and for now he was content to let Sherlock's untidiness slide without so much as a comment.

It was a mere six weeks since Sherlock's miraculous return from the dead and to John it felt almost as though he had stepped back in time, that Sherlock had never been away, as the flat took on the reassuringly familiar atmosphere that had been missing for the long years and months of his absence. Almost, except for the heavy feeling of dread that settled in John's stomach every time he woke from sleep or returned to the flat and feared that he would find it had all been a dream, that his best friend was no longer in the flat, that he was still dead.

As he turns towards the living room carrying two mugs of steaming hot tea John takes the opportunity to study his flatmate, the closer he gets the more obvious the weight that Sherlock has lost while away becomes, a new resolve to ensure that his stubborn friend would eat at least a little every day settled in John's mind. Sherlock may not prioritise looking after his 'transport' but that doesn't mean the doctor would idly stand by and allow his friend to become ill.

The detective lay in a familiar position, John had seen it many times before and it spoke clearly of a state of mind that was unique to Sherlock, not asleep but not fully awake either as he delved deep into the inner recesses of his mind for information stored there in a way only Sherlock knew how. John knew that Sherlock was in his mind palace and whilst completely motionless with his eyes closed and fingers steepled below his chin, he would be aware of his surroundings enough to know that John was home and bringing him tea, so wordlessly John placed the mug down on the side table next to Sherlock's head and then settled himself down in his own chair to enjoy his tea.

John was surprised a moment later to hear the sound of his friend's voice "Thank you John" and turned his head in Sherlock's direction just in time to see the detective swing his legs off the couch and bring himself upright claiming the mug of tea in one fluid motion.

_Since when has Sherlock ever said thank you?!_

"You're.. um.. welcome" came John's reply, an expression that was part smile and slight frown as he considered the thought that maybe some things do change after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock enjoyed the peace of the empty flat as he wandered deeper into his mind palace, with no case to work on and relieved of the stress of the past few years he was at leisure to look in on some of the rooms of data which were often overlooked unless required.

One such room was the one which bore the name '221B' in bold letters upon the door. This room was filled with meticulously catalogued data regarding every aspect of the flat, from the physical dimensions and characteristics to every aspect of the contents. Sherlock made regular but brief updates to the data in this room, usually when certain items had been moved in the flat by John or Mrs. Hudson and thus their new position must be recorded. Sherlock had spent many hours detailing every change in the flat since his return, allowing him to slowly relax and let his guard down in a way that had not been possible in the previous few years as the flat became more familiar and well-imprinted on his senses.

A sub-plate had appeared on the door to this room at some point while Sherlock had been away from London chasing down the remains of Moriarty's web of criminals, however there had never been time to analyse the change which had led to the addition. Sherlock paused now before entering the room and read the single word written there within brackets below the flat number '(Home)'.

A small flash of irritation penetrated through to Sherlock's mind as he considered the word.

_Why would the room require a second name plate? It adds no further information as to the contents of the room and does not indicate a cross-reference with another room within my mind palace so therefore serves no function and should be deleted._

As he is about to delete the superfluous title from the door to the room containing the information regarding 221B a thought occurs to Sherlock and one that only serves to increase the irritation he already feels.

_Sentiment!_

There can be no other explanation than that he had succumbed to the emotional affliction that so often clouded the minds of those of a lesser intellect than his own.

In an effort to rationalise this startling discovery Sherlock recalled that the change had come about not long after leaving London, prompted perhaps by a desire to be finished with the difficult task he faced or to be back in the flat continuing with life as it was before Moriarty's interference.

Further reflection brought back a memory, a specific memory of seeing the word for the first time. It had been after receiving a message from Mycroft informing him of John's well-being. On his way to the room labelled simply as 'John' Sherlock had passed this door and noticed the sub-plate, registering only slight surprise then pushing that aside as he focused on the more disturbing data regarding John's declining mental health and returned psychosomatic limp.

Perhaps the word had more to do with the flatmate he had left behind than the flat itself. Certainly there was no reason for Sherlock to apply such a sentimental description to the flat otherwise, it was merely the dwelling in which he resided and did not warrant anything more descriptive than the plate which read '221B' to indicate what manner of data lay within.

Further investigation was required on the subject however Sherlock was satisfied that the explanation he had uncovered thus far was important and as such would justify his leaving the sub-plate in place temporarily. He had data to update in the room marked '221B' and speculation on his apparent sentimental transgression could wait.


End file.
